Glitched Undertale!
by Electra the glitch
Summary: There is a glitch in undertale! A human child with Blonde hair and blue eyes is living near Undyne, this story takes you to when Frisk was a Genocidal child, but! Frisk has done Genocide 47 times in a row. Rated M because it's Genocide... Maybe a little shipping between my glitch and sans tho
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my undertale story! I, your writer hope that I don't give you a bad time reading this! I am calling Frisk a boy, don't kill me plz!Now on to the book!**

* * *

I saw Frisk kill everyone in the ruins, powder all over hishands _They've done it isthe 47th time they havedone a Genocide, why does this human like killing so much!_ The Blonde-haired girl thought, _but this time, I'm not going to sit and watch!_ Turningtowards  
the horrid scene, walking with purpose towards Toriels house.

Meanwhile, Frisk was standing by Toriel at the exit to the ruins, toy knife in hand before unexpectedly slicing her chest, killing her in one hit. Sans, watching the scene, gasped in silent shock before turning around and teleporting away. Frisk laughedas  
Toriel turned to dust, a maniacal glint in his eye. When I arrive at Toriels house, I dial up Sans, he doesn't pick up the first time, but he does the second,

"hello? sans here".

"S-Sans!" I stutter, panicking "Tori isn't at home! I think Frisk has gone genocide again!" My voice was full of worry, I knew what had happened as soon as I heard him sigh,

"electra" he began, my heart sinking as he said my name, "frisk... killed her again". There was grief in his voice.

"H-H-He k-k-killed Her?!" I wailed, tears beginning to run down my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all liked the first chapter, every chapter is gonna be quite short so that it's easier to update more often**

* * *

Over my crying,I didn't hear Sans teleport over to Toriels house.

"heya kiddo," he began, hisvoice shook a little, "sorry bout tori".

"This is getting rediculous!" I cry out, "this is the 47th genocide in a row!" In saying this, I remember what Frisk has to do next, "oh no, we need to find Papy now!" I order, Sans grabs my arm and we teleport to his house, I run of intothe fogbefore  
/he could turn towards me.

"wait, where'd you go? electra?" He called after me. But I had no time to spare, through the fog, I saw Frisk and Papyrus fighting and horror filled my gaze as Frisk slashed papyrus, his body turning to dust, and his head falling to the ground, but  
that

turned to dust eventually to. Tears threaten to fall down my cheeks but I blink them away, my anger growing. Frisk turned towards where I was standing, he looked surprised to see me.

"How could you?" I ask, "how could you kill Papyrus without a tinge or remorse?" He doesn't answer my question

"Who are you?" Was all Frisk said, "you aren't supposed to be in the game".

"I am now! I am a human that lives in Waterfall, and you just killed one of my best friends!" Without warning, I lunged at Frisk, knife in hand, slicing it towards his neck but he easily dodges, attacking me himself and slicing my arm and leg so  
/I couldn't move, he grabbed the front of my jumper and lifted me of the ground, pressing his weapon against my neck. I watch him with fear in my gaze, knowing that he would slice my neck open without a single thought on what would happen, but to my  
/surprise, he puts me down and walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Geez, this is the third time I've wrote this chapter it kept on not saving whenever I wanted to save?**  
I crouched by Papyrus's clothes, not knowing that his dust was al over my hands. I feel tears well up and I start crying,  
"Papyrus I'm so sorry". Was all I could say. I felt a weight on my shoulder and I look up to see Sans,  
"why'd you run of on me kid-" he stops speaking when he sees the dust on my hands, "d-did you kill him?"  
"No". I was confused, why would I kill papyrus? Sans's gaze turned from warm to ice cold.  
"did you kill my brother? did you kill papyrus?" He asked, a dangerous tone in his voice.  
"I'm telling you Sans, I didn't!" I try to defend myself, struggling to stand up, ignoring the pain in my leg. A bone flies past me,  
"you dirty brother killer!" Sans summons more bones,  
"Sans! Papyrus and I were friends! Why would I kill him!" I try to defend myself  
"don't ask me about humans electra, i'm not the human here". His tone was colder than Snowdin in winter.  
"Sans I-" I was cut of by a bone hitting me square in the chest, knocking the breath out of me and sending me flying into a tree my eyes burn, from tears or something else. I close them and they feel a little better, but when I open them, I see flames  
shooting at Sans, of course he dodges them. Spears follow the flames, then bones, bombs, spiders, then a Gaster Blaster appears next to me. It shot Sans, put it didn't hurthim, just knocked him downand a spear appears above his chest preventing  
him from getting up. _Who's helping me?_ I glance around, but Sans and I were the only ones around. _Did I do that? No, humans can't use magic but I am a glitch..._ My eyes stopped burning and the spear fades away. I walk to Sans  
offer a hand to help him up. He doesn't take it, just looks at me with a surprised expression.  
"h-how did you do that electra? humans can't use magic but you used everyone's magic". 


	4. Chapter 4

**So Electra has magic now... Yet she couldn't hurt Sans when he was trying to kill her. Yes I suppose she was innocent an all but Sans was trying to kill her. Tell me what you think.. Also plz review, I need to know what I can do better**

* * *

 **"** listen kiddo, you got some powerful magic, i bet you can even kill frisk for good. but you need training kiddo, and i might be able to do just that". Sans mused

"You were trying to kill me three seconds ago, now you want to train me? I don't think so!" Electra retorted (with sass of course) and Sans looked a little annoyed,

"you had my brothers dust all over you, of course i would think you killed him and would want revenge!" Sans tryied to defend himself. I sigh,

"Listen Sans, I don't know if I even have magic, maybe it was just some monster protecting me".

"No monster had magic that strong, but humans aren't meant to have magic"... Sans' voice trailed of in thought, _well, guess it's time to come clean_ I sigh inwardly

"Sans, I need to come clean," I began, he looked confused,

"what do you mean? have you been lying to me?" I look at my feet.

"Yeah, I have" I can hear the shame in my voice, "I was afraid that you'd hateme for what I am, not who I am".

"i'd never do that". I look at him, disbelief clear on my face, "well, depends on what is was, like if you were frisk in disguise I would hate you but otherwise not really. what have you been hiding from me?"

"I-I am a g-g-g" I stutter looking at my feet. I sigh "I'm a glitch, I came down here one reset instead of Frisk". I start walking away, "I was ashamed of what I was, so I hid it, but I never knew I had magic, honest". Sans was amazed he glanced over  
/to where Electra was and he started towards her, but she was running, Sans couldn't catch up if he tried, because he didn't have to try, having teleportation as part of your magic meant that he didn't have to run anywhere. Sans teleported infront  
/of

her, forcing her to stop.

"heya kiddo before you run away I suggest you tell me everything that happened, tibiahonest, i'm kinda interested in what happened".

 **Authors note: this is the second time I posted this because I clicked the wrong button to save last time, tibia honest, I really embarrass myself down to the** ** _bone_**

 **P.s sorry for such bad puns do you expect me to be the master of pins straight up? Tbh, until I played undertale I actually hated puns. But now I find** ** _punny_** **jokes tickle my** ** _funny bone!_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Wow, I embarrass myself so so much 0_0**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sans now knows that Electra is a glitch... Tell me if she should have told him, or kept it a secret**  
"It's not very long, but can I get a drink of water first?" I ask, "I'm really thirsty".  
"sure kiddo" Sans grabs my arm and we take a 'shortcut' to his kitchen. I turn the tap and and grab a glass of water. I take a sip,  
"Thanks". I finish the glass of water and begin my story. "Well, I wasn't always a glitch, I actuallyhavemonsterblood.. That's why people call me a glitch,because they don't know, I'm the only one in my family with magic, the monster  
blood came down on me as if it was planned... Hehe, who am I kidding, it was an accident anancientgene coming back after forever. It was when I started practicing magic that I realised how powerful it was... But I thought that I only had  
the flame magic. When I saw you. Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys,Tori and Asgore use magic, I was determined to learn that magic too. That was when I realised humans weren't supposed to have magic so I convinced myself that it was all just someone else doing  
it in front of me, not me doing it myself. But I'd never used it like today, my eyes have never burned that way before, or was I crying?" I look over at Sans, who... Had fallen asleep on the couch. I giggle and jump on him, forcing him to wake up.  
"wha, what's going on?!" I burst into laughter, he sees me sitting on him and I giggle,  
"Y-You should've s-seen your face!" I manage to say while laughing. Looking at me, Sans starts laughing too. I soon calm down, "wereyou even listening?" Was all I said.  
"yeah, ifell asleep after you said something about having monster ancestry". I glare at him, "what!"  
"Well I was asking you after you fell asleep if I was crying during our fight, or if they were a different colour".  
"nah, they were blue and you weren't crying... they were on fire".


	6. About Electra

**It appears that once published you cannot edit a title... Welp, just imagine that the title is** ** _About The Characters_** **okay? Thanks!**

 _ **Electra**_

Name: Electra

Full name: She decided that she didn't need one

Age: 14

Gender: Girl

Looks: Average height for a 14-year-old-girl, Sky-Blue eyes, full lips, golden-brown hair that lightens to golden hair at the tips.

Crush: shh don't spoil the plot... 0v0

Mother: dead

Father: dead

Siblings: dead

Adoptive mother: Dead/Tori

Personality: Secretive, shy, makes rash decisions, loyal to the few friends she has,

Why she is in the underground: Suicide

Why she committed suicide: her entire family died in a fire so she ran away and was in the forest for a while... She had heard that people who go to Mt Ebbot never come back so she went there...

Additional features: Her eyes are sorta like Sans' when he is using the full extent of their magic except their eye glows a beautiful indigo colour.

Likes to wear a light blue long-sleeve shirt (with a dark blue stripe running around the neck and shoulders, the dark blue has little white dots like stars on them) and blue-grey jeggings. If it's cold will wear a (very) fluffy light-blue jumper.

 **Frisk**

Name: Frisk

Full Name: pfft no one knows

Age: In this, Frisk is 10

Gender: I know he is genderless, but in this, Frisk is a boy

Looks: the same way as he does in the game

Crush: I am almost tempted to say Chara but... He has none ;(

Mother: None

Father: None

Siblings: None

Personality: He doesnt have one to this point, when he starts talking more, I will put it here

Why he is in the underground: **WARNING! WARNING!SWEAR ALERT!SWEAR ALERT!** No fucking idea

Additional features: He isn't possessedby Chara, I sorta want to make Chara neither good nor badin this because I have always seen Chara as neither good nor bad because there has always been a reason to why she has done things... Because she  
can... **Hey! She sounds like me!**

 **Sans**

Just your regular ordinary Sans from he is a little different to the Sans from genocide because he isn't fully mad, because Frisk didn't kill everyone he loves... He'd need to kill Electra for dat.


End file.
